


Getting over it

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Dan has bad habits when it comes to time management and Phil is fed up.





	Getting over it

Sometimes fights happen.  
It is never welcome but of course, it is natural.  
Little annoyances build up at points and boil over into something greater, but that is okay.  
It turns into who said what, and eventually someone is told where to shove their comments, but of course these bants are the foundation of a healthy relationship. Getting over it and putting differences aside are what strengthen and pull two closer together.  
In order to get to that point however, lovers need to get though the worst of it first: 

“Dan I can’t believe you left all your work until the last minute again!”  
Phil was angry, seething even. His cheeks were puffed out in a way that looked adorable but Dan would refrain from commenting on that…for now. 

“You should have more faith in me by now! Do you even know how I work Phil? Do you even know me?”  
Dan was trying hard to not raise his voice, but even he picked up on attitude in his tone. He braced for impact as he studied Phil for any change in body language. 

Phil tensed up slightly as he heard the defense in Dan’s tone. He knew Dan, of course he did, but at this point he was too annoyed to let Dan win this argument so he continued it,  
“The paperwork is due in four hours Dan. Four. Hours.” 

“Your mum is due in four hours.” 

Moments like this Dan wished he could edit things out in real life. He knew what he said was a defensive snap back and typically it could be something they could both laugh at, but not today. Oh no, not today. Dan was hesitant, but he looked up from his laptop to assess the damage only to see a completely calm looking Phil. He’s seen that expression before…he knew he was fucked. 

Phil shook his head a little, “I’ll be due at my mum’s in four hours if you don’t finish your half of the work.” His tone was calm, but it gave Dan the chills. 

Before Dan could even retort, Phil was already out of the lounge. 

Dan half deserved this. He knew he shouldn’t have been so defensive, but Phil shouldn’t have come at him so suddenly. Dan had many bad habits, but the one that annoyed Phil the most was how much he put off work—important work. Phil wasn’t a saint however, he had many annoying habits. In fact Dan was looking at one of Phil’s annoying habits now as he was confronted by a lone sock on the floor.

*

The clock was moving so fast that it was mocking Dan. It was a reminder on how little time he truly had. Analyzing the clock and watching it move forward another minute was just a waste of time, but Dan’s anxious mind kept referring back to it. He hated this. He hated having a time limit, he hated fighting with Phil. His mind was not focusing on the task at hand; he was distracted—really distracted. Four hours quickly diminished into one as he was now in a fight against time. His mind couldn’t help but drift to the thoughts of what if Phil really did leave if he did not finish this. He then shook those thoughts away. 

His head was beginning to hurt—badly. It was throbbing as the brightness of his laptop screen burned his heavy eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to put off his work especially because he couldn’t sleep the whole night before worrying about this deadline. He could have used all the time he spent lying awake productively to actually get his work done but Dan never learns his lesson.  
He was going insane sitting there and finally, he was at his breaking point. He slammed his laptop closed as he got up to go grab something warm to drink—or maybe something with an alcohol content. 

On his journey to the kitchen he bumped into a solid figure and heard liquid hit the floor. He took a step back and just looked at it as it slowly flowed and filled the crevices of the tile before he finally met blue eyes. 

“Phil? What are you doing? I thought you would be halfway to your mum’s right now, leaving your mess of a boyfriend behind.” Dan’s attitude was gone and replaced with the tone of someone who honestly has given up. 

Phil sighed a little before a weak chuckle filled the still air. He then cringed as he stepped in the liquid he just spilled while moving closer to Dan. He decided then and there that damp socks were the worst feeling, but getting towards Dan to comfort him made it worth it. 

“I thought I would check in on you and bring you something to drink but…that failed.” Phil said sheepishly. 

“Spoiler alert: I failed. I can’t finish it…not on time at least. You were right.” 

Dan looked so defeated and that look broke Phil’s heart. He couldn’t help himself as he put his half empty mug down to hug his deflated boyfriend. He breathed in the warm scent of Dan as he breathed out, “I may have predicted this so I finished the paperwork for you.” 

A smile spread across Dan’s face as he hugged himself closer to Phil. “You did what now?”

“You have bad habits but after I left the room I took a moment to breathe and reflect. We are in this together and being in a relationship means at times one has to pick up the slack for the other. You do more work than me in other things; things such as social media, being a freaking ambassador for mental health, and so many other wonderful things I cannot even begin to go over. You asked earlier if I even know you and that’s when I realised I do. I know you better than I even know myself which is how I knew you would not have this done in time.” Phil took a step back to give a small crooked smile at Dan. 

It’s times like this Dan wants to forget their responsibilities just so he could grab onto Phil and never let go. He knows he is lucky and he knows just how much he needs Phil to stay sane. He pulled Phil back in as he placed a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, you know…about your mum. Kath is a wonderful woman and I just was snapping back.” 

Phil couldn’t help but laugh, he laughed so hard tears prickled the corner of his eyes. “I know I was just in a fighting mood earlier. I know it was just a defensive response. I’m sorry I said I would leave you. ”

“Please never do, I would never get anything done without you.” Dan laughed back, although he would in reality think about what if Phil left all day. 

“Anyway, we both have bad habits that we need to work on—together. You need to work on time management and I need to work on-”

“Leaving your socks all over, closing the kitchen cabinets, leaving your contact lenses pot on the tap, and eating my damn cereal.” 

“Those are all a work in progress. Speaking of cereal… we are out.” 

“Phil!” 

“Work in progress!” Phil said with a cheeky expression before playfully running away. 

Dan just stood there and laughed. Phil knew him inside out, he knew his bad habits and he worked with him to make sure they would never actually hold him back. He knew that Phil had bad habits and he knew that Phil will probably never actually break them but he was prepared to work with him and share his cereal, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This was just something I decided to whip up when I couldn't sleep! I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a comment! also follow me on twitter if you want! @ gingersnapphan


End file.
